1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling paper feeding thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling paper feeding thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium, which can sense output current of a motor to drive a lift without using a sensor, such as a micro switch or a photo-interrupter, and can stop the driving of the motor in the case where a printing paper is sufficiently lifted to reach a feed roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronic technology, various types of image forming apparatuses, such as a printer, a scanner, a copy machine, a facsimile, and a multifunctional peripheral (MFP) having at least two functions of the above-described devices, have been used on a widespread scale.
In order to perform a printing operation according to a user's command, it is necessary to make printing paper loaded in a paper tray contact a feed roller that feeds the paper to an image former. This function is performed by a motor that moves a lift, such as knock-up type device, in a direction of the feed roller.
If the lift is moved by the motor enough to make the paper contact the feed roller, it is necessary to stop the driving of the motor so that the paper is prevented from being lifted any further in the direction of the feed roller. In the related art, this function is performed by a micro switch or a photo-interrupter.
FIG. 1 is a diagram explaining a method of controlling driving of a motor using a micro switch in the related art.
If printing paper is lifted enough to reach a feed roller 13 by a lift 11, such as by use of a knock-up device, the paper causes a switch 15 to be turned on. If the switch 15 is turned on, a motor that moves the lift 1 is stopped, and thus the paper is not lifted any further in the direction of the feed roller 13.
However, if the location of the paper is sensed using a separate sensor, such as the micro switch or photo-interrupter, as described above, material costs increase due to installation of such a sensor, and this causes an increase in product costs.
Further, if the switch is short-circuited or an error occurs due to the secession of an actuator, the motor may be overloaded, and this may cause deterioration of the durability of the components including the motor and the occurrence of the malfunction/missing steps of the motor.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of controlling the motor through sensing of the location of the lift that lifts the paper without providing a separate sensor.